


the great escape

by dinglehorton



Series: robron + kids [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self-Doubt, because I can't write fluff without angst apparently, blink and you'll miss it talk about blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses escapes from his cot. And Robert surprises himself. </p><p>Or Robert realizes that he's ready for kids and <strike>self-depricating</strike> Aaron doesn't think he'd be a good dad becAUSE I CANT DO SOLELY FLUFFY SHIT IM SO SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	the great escape

**Author's Note:**

> Suspend your disbelief and pretend that Moses lives with Charity full time and that this is sometime in the future otherwise this fic wouldn't make much sense. Also this is my first Emmerdale fic (and my first fic in a little over a year) so try to be nice as I'm very nervous about this one?? :) and if I keep editing it I'll never get it posted lol

Robert particularly enjoys the mornings when both he and Aaron have off days from work. He's never been one to sleep in late but with Aaron curled up next to him, body heat radiating against Robert's back, he doesn't mind sleeping a few extra hours later. 

And hey, if he gets a blowjob out of a well-rested Aaron Dingle when he wakes up in the morning, who can blame him for it?

He wakes up instead with the sight of Charity's kid sitting at the edge of their bed and for the third time wonders how the toddler can get onto their bed without help. Robert's gotten used to living with kids now, but he still struggles with how quickly they grow up. He actually enjoys spending time with Liv now that they're getting on better, and watching Moses discover new things about the world has been pretty interesting, to say the least. He's even managed to start mending fences with Lachlan, little by little.

"Aaron--," Robert says, nudging Aaron's shoulder while keeping both of his eyes firmly on the toddler at the end of their bed. He looks pretty content pushing a small yellow truck across the blanket, making soft vrooming noises and for a second Robert wonders if this is what having kids would be like with Aaron. He doesn't completely hate the idea if he's honest with himself. "C'mon it's Moses."

Aaron grumbles into his pillow, still very much half asleep, "Your turn. 'm still sleepin'."

Robert snorts softly, drawing Moses' attention. The small boy raises his truck up in the air to show Robert, a large sleepy grin forming when Robert says, "Did Aaron give you that nice truck?" When Moses nods his head vigorously Robert slips out from under the bed covers so he doesn't further wake Aaron and then easily lifts Moses into his arms. "Alright you, back to your own bed, yeah? We can play with the truck later."

Robert nudges the door to Moses' bedroom open with his foot and breathes a sigh of relief that the cot is still standing and in one piece. They pass Moses' teddy bear on the rocking chair in the corner of the room as Robert goes to put Moses back to bed, and the little boy squeals with happiness. "Bear!"

"Not sure how you keep escaping," Robert mumbles, eyeing the wood frame of the cot. He picks up the stuffed teddy bear from the rocker and sits down, letting Moses and Bear cuddle against his chest. "Guess you're like your mum and dad in that. Bundle of trouble, eh?“

"He is a Dingle after all," Aaron says from the door, still wiping the sleep from his eyes, but smiling softly at the two of them. “He okay?"

"He made his great escape again,” Robert says and gestures towards Moses, already back to sleep against Robert's chest. “No bumps or bruises.”

"Third time this week," Aaron muses. 

"Maybe it's a sign," Robert jokes, running a hand against Moses' back and rocking the chair slightly when Moses stirs at their voices. 

"Yeah, move out and find our own place," Aaron jokes right back. 

Robert looks down at Moses and then back up at Aaron, looking all sorts of serious. "Maybe have a few of these of our own in that new place.” Aaron laughs, thinking that Robert meant it all as a joke. “You don’t want one of your own?”

“Kinda hard when we both have—," Aaron says and gestures wildly to the crotch of his pajama pants.

“Aaron there are other—“

“What kinda dad would I be after Gordon? What could I offer a kid?” Aaron shakes his head in frustration. Before Robert can even respond, Aaron leaves in a huff.

\--

After he returns Moses to his bed and warns Charity of his little morning adventure Robert makes a quick call and goes to find his sullen boyfriend shakily making his breakfast in the kitchen. “Don't be daft, it doesn't suit you, Aaron,” Robert says. “You’ve had loads of experience with Liv and Leo and even Moses, and they love you to pieces. Paddy is more of a dad to you than Gordon ever was, and that ought to count for more than all the stuff that bastard put you through, yeah? Any kid would be lucky to have ya.”

“You don’t get it, Robert,” Aaron hisses, slamming his hands down onto the countertop. “I can’t turn out like him. I can’t abandon my kid on ya like—like my mum. I _won't_ let that happen!”

“Aaron you would never—“ Robert steps forward to gather Aaron into his arms, to reassure him, to hug all of his fears away, but Aaron steps back out of his reach.

“How do you know?” Aaron asks, eyes wide and glassy from the tears that haven't fell yet. It's breaking Robert's heart watching the love of his life fall apart and not being able to touch him.

“Because I _know_ you. I know that you would never abandon your own. You took Liv in. You give your all to making Leo laugh every day and you're fiercely protective of your family. And well... you let me into your life.”

“You can’t promise that,” Aaron says. When Robert steps forward Aaron doesn't step back so he moves directly in front of him and squeezes Aaron’s shoulders.

“I can,” Robert cups Aaron’s cheeks and makes him look into Robert's eyes. “I love you. I know you better than I know myself. You would _never_.”

“What if I just screw it all up?” Aaron whispers.

“Well, it’s not goin’ to be anything perfect. We’ll screw up, yeah? But we’ll do it together. We’ll figure it out together.”

Aaron’s smile is small and more forced than anything, but Robert drops his hands from Aaron’s face to pull him in for a hug. They stand in silence for a few moments before Aaron murmurs into Robert's shoulder, “Look at us, gettin’ all serious about kids.”

“I never meant now. I just meant maybe some day if we want. I didn’t mean to upset you or have a go, Aaron,” Robert says and Aaron only nods into his shoulder. He knows that the discussion isn’t over, that Aaron still has hundreds of doubts, but Robert knows that Aaron is more open to discussing the topic now and that’s more progress than he ever expected. And what Robert wants, what he’s always wanted, is a life with Aaron, whether they have kids or not.

A knock on the door jerks them from their moment, and Robert turns to see Paddy sticking his head around the frame of the doorway.

“Hiya,” Paddy says cheerfully. Robert watches Aaron wipe his eyes and try to return the smile, but both Paddy and Robert can see how upset he still is. Paddy playfully punches Robert’s shoulder, ignoring Robert's glare, and then locks eyes with Aaron, “Fancy a beer, mate?”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Robert offers, grabbing his phone and coat from the kitchen counter. 

“Robert you don’t have to—“ Aaron starts to say but Robert shakes his head.

“I'm meeting Vic anyways. Talk with Paddy,” he says, stepping forward intending to kiss Aaron's cheek, but Aaron pulls him in for a long kiss, only breaking apart when Paddy pointedly clears his throat. When he turns around to leave Robert nods to Paddy, a small thank you for coming around so quickly and when he shuts the door behind him he hears Aaron joke with Paddy about drinking so early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [dinglebrose](http://dinglebrose.tumblr.com/) over at the tumblrs. Come on by and say hey :)


End file.
